1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope to be used in testing a relatively large sample such as a large diameter wafer or a large size liquid crystal substrate.
2. Related Background Art
A prior art microscope of this type has a stage which is movable in X and Y directions to cover an area of the sample required for observation.
In such a prior art microscope, when a sample of 500 mm square is to be observed in a microscope test of a liquid crystal substrate, for example, the stage occupies an area of 1000 mm square by only the stroke of the stage, and a very large scale apparatus is required. Thus, the microscope occupies a large amount of limited factory space. Such a stage is also heavy, and the movement thereof requires a large torque. When a lower stage of the X-Y stages is to be moved, two heavy stages should be moved. Thus, if the stages are to be power-driven, high power motors are required. This also increases the size of the apparatus.